cyberpunkfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyberaudio
Cyberaudio systems patch into the auditory nerves and speech centers of the brain. This enhancement affects both ears, and also includes a subvocalizing mike on the mastoid bone. There is no visible change to the outer ear, although some cyberpunks replace the outer ear with a set of mechanical speaker pickups for max effect. Note: No limit to the number of options. Types of Cyberaudio Radio Link: A microminiature radio transceiver, usually mounted at the base of the skull and using your fillings as the antennae. It is activated by clicking the teeth together sharply. To talk, you merely sub vocalize (mutter under your breath). Reception is carried out in one of two ways: 1) a receiver directly vibrates the mastoid bone, giving you a small tinny voice in the back of your head, or 2) linked to a cyberoptics Marquee option, incoming messages are flashed into the upper edge of your field of vision as red scrolling letters. In game terms, having a radio implant gives you the ability to talk to any receiver on the same band frequency for up to 1 mile. It also means you occasionally get someone else's radio messages. Phone Splice: An improved radio splice, this implant is wired to communicate directly to your personal cellular phone. In practice, it allows you to do everything the radio splice does, but you must have your phone within 3 meters of you, and it must already be turned on and the number dialed. Audio spike is commonly used by busy Corporates who want to be able to answer calls, even in a meeting. One of the biggest advantages of audio splice is it's range - anywhere your phone will go, you can go. Even the Moon. ECM Scrambler: This implant improves your radio or audio spike with a scrambler, so it cannot be listened into. In game terms, this makes all radio or audiospike communications private, unless the interceptor has a descrambler unit and a lot of time on his hands. Bug Detector: This mini-receiver is designed to pick up signals transmitted by all types of radio bugs. When the bug is active, its transmissions make a small beeping noise in the back of your head, getting louder as you get closer to the bug. In game terms, this gives you a 6 out of 10 chance (roll 1D10, choose your six numbers) of detecting any bugs within 10 feet of you. A normal option for Corporates, Fixers and Solos. WearMan™: A variant of the radio splice, the WearMan mounts twin vibration speakers on your mastoid bones, making your skull into a audio system of concert hall quality. A tiny chip mount wired into the earlobe allows you to plug in a variety of music chips, all fashioned to look like earnings. Or you can plug in direct to your interface plugs. Each chip contains about 100 songs. Selections are fast forwarded by squeezing the earring gently, once per selection. When the chip a removed, the WearMan turns off. A teeny bop fave. Amplified Hearing: This system improves hearing and sound recognition ability, adding +1 to any sound-related Awareness check. Voice Stress Analyser: This system acts as a lie detector, detecting minute changes in vocal patterns and tones and comparing these to a pre-recorded set of parameters. You must first use the analyser on the subject while he/she is in an unstressed situation or is telling the truth. All subsequent tests will give you a +2 to Human Perception or Interrogation skill checks on that particular subject. Sound Editing: This system allows the user to edit out distracting noises or "zero in" on a particular sound. Activation of this system adds +2 to any sound-related Awareness check. Sound editing can be used in conjunction with Amplified Hearing or Enhanced Hearing. Enhanced Hearing Range: This subsystem allows the user to hear tones in the subsonic and supersonic ranges. Radar Detector: This system produces a loud beep whenever a radar beam is encountered. It also has a 40% chance of triangulating the source; when the direction of the beam is determined, the beep changes to a clear tone. Homing Tracer: This option allows the character to follow a homing tone broadcast from an external sender. Range is 1 km. The tone increases in volume as the user gets closer to his target. The homing tracer comes with two senders, about the size and shape of a pin. Extra senders cost 25eb each. Tight Beam Radio Link: This option allows tight beam radio communication for up to 1 mile, as long as both parties are within line of sight to each other and not blocked by any object thicker than 1 foot. Wide Band Radio Scanner: This option automatically scans all major police, fire, ambulance, and Trauma Team communication bands. The user can set this scanner to cover one specific band, downloading any incoming messages to his own internal radio link or Times Square marquee. Micro-recorder Link: Downloads anything heard by the user to either an internal or external (via interface plugs) sound recorder. Digital Recording Link: This option allows anything heard by the user to be recorded on an internal microchip (2hrs). Recordings can be downloaded to an internal recorder or via interface plugs to an external recorder. Level Damper: This system automatically compensates for loud noises, such as stun-bomb attacks or sonic weapons. Characters with this option can ignore all effects of these weapons. Category:Cyberware Category:Cyberpunk 2013 Technology Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Technology